Playing Hooky
by AvitarGirl
Summary: Jack kidnaps Sam and everyone wants to know what’s going on. ONESHOT sorry i suck at summaries..


**Playing Hooky  
By: AvitarGirl  
Summary: Jack kidnaps Sam and everyone wants to know what's going on.  
Disclaimer: do I own it? Nope, I wish…but unfortunately that will never happen. **

* * *

"Good Morning, Carter" Jack O'Neill strolled into the cafeteria of the SGC with a rather large grin on his face.

"Morning, Sir?" Sam glanced at him curiously as he walked passed her and got in line for his breakfast.

He was dressed in civilian clothes, a brown leather jacket over a light blue tee with matching blue jeans. His short silver hair was slightly messy as though he hadn't combed it that morning. It was curious; Jack O'Neill was hardly ever on base at the SGC anymore. Not since he had gone to work at the Pentagon.

"Hey Sam" Cameron said sitting down across from her.

She didn't respond.

"Sam?" Cam asked waving a hand in front of her face. "Yo! Sam!"

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry Cam, it's just…?" Sam waved her hand in the direction of the General.

"What's he doing here?" Cam asked curiously.

"I don't know." Sam took another bite of her pancakes and stared. Jack O'Neill was an interesting mess. Before she'd met him she had heard that he was a very strict, humorless man that was always following regulations. What had happened?

Jack made his way over to the table and sat down beside her. He glanced up seeing Cameron Mitchell then back at his bowl of Froot Loops. "Morning Cameron, how's it going?"

"Fine, sir." The leader of SG-1 eyed the general curiously.

"So when's SG-1's next mission?" Jack asked taking another spoonful of his froot loops.

"Not for a few days-" Camron was cut off when Jack stood and grabbed Sam by the arm.

"Great, Cam. That's wonderful. Let's go, Carter."

"Sir, where are we going?" Sam asked as Jack dragged her to the elevator.

A childlike grin came over the General's face. "We are going to Minnesota and spending a week at the lake." Jack said a matter-of-factly.

"Sir we can't just run off the base like that!" Sam protested. "General Landry will send people out looking for us. Who knows -"

Jack rolled his eyes as Sam rattled on, and then grinned. Turning her to face him he shut her up with a kiss. At first she didn't respond at all, but then slowly her arms came around his neck.

"General Landry already knows I'm kidnapping you for a week." Jack told her when they parted.

Sam made a face. "You could have just told me."

"There's no fun in that." Jack stated simply, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Jack's cell phone rang, he was genuinely surprised. He had expected the call a lot sooner.

"Hello Daniel."

"Jack since when do you come on base and kidnap Sam?" The archeologist asked camly.

"Kidnap? I didn't hear any protest when we left. Did you, Sam?"

Smiling at the use of her first name, Sam shook her head no as she downed the last of her beer. "No, sir I didn't."

Jack glared. "Carter"

"Sorry…Jack"

"There, you see Daniel? Everything's fine."

"Did you ask her yet?" Daniel questioned.

Jack was quiet for a moment. "Not yet. Goodbye Daniel."

Before the archeologist got in another word, Jack hung up. He turned back to Sam. "So where were we again?"

"No fish in the lake?"

"Ah yes…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So did he ask her yet?" Vala asked sitting on top of Daniel's desk.

Daniel hung up the phone, leaned back in his chair rubbing his eyes. "Not yet."

Vala groaned. "Ugh! You'd think he would hurry up and ask her."

"Yeah…you'd think."

For a moment the two were silent.

With a sigh, Vala jumped off the desk. "So do you want to go and get some lunch, Darling?"

Daniel smiled. "I think that's an excellent idea."

Just as the two were about to leave the office, the phone rang. Daniel and Vala exchanged glances than raced to the phone. Vala won.

"Daniel Jackson's office, Vala speaking." She said with a sly grin on her face.

Daniel hit his head on the desk at Vala's words.

"Vala? It's Sam! Oh my god you are not going to believe it!"

"What happen?" Vala asked trying to curious and unknowing.

"Jack asked me to marry him!"

"Really? Wow, Sam that's wonderful!"

"Did he ask her?" Daniel whispered.

Vala nodded.

"YES!"

"Vala what was that?" Sam asked concerned.

"I just told Daniel. He's very excited!"

"Well I just wanted to let you know. Don't tell the others until we get back okay?"

"I promise, Sam. See you when the two of you get back."

"Okay, bye, Vala."

"Goodbye, Sam. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, bye"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So why did the General come in and kidnap, Sam?" Cameron asked Daniel and Vala when they came to lunch.

Daniel and Vala exchanged glances, both trying to keep the secret. Daniel nodded to Vala, letting her do the talking.

"Well?"

Vala glanced from Cameron, to Teal'c then back at Daniel. "They were just playing hooky."

* * *

**So what do you all think? It's a simple little oneshot, just something that popped into my head. **  



End file.
